Perf Pool Party
Perf Pool Party is the second episode of two specials that aired on Nickelodeon on September 1st and was later uploaded online as episode 4 of season 5. It is considerably longer than previous episodes that aired online, spanning 11 minutes. Summary Barbie is calling down to her sisters, saying “It’s on its way! It’s on its way!” to which the sisters all get excited thinking it’s for one of their things they ordered. Barbie tells her sisters, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea that the new swimming pool arrived to the Dreamhouse. Barbie says finally, something to give the Dreamhouse a little flair, but Skipper asks, pointing out that she’s the only one with an indoor dolphin-aquarium. Barbie says they should kick off the summer with a perfect “perf” pool party, to which the sisters all agree, Stacie as usual, wanting to be in charge. Stacie has no one on decorating duty, it being left for herself to do. Everyone in Malibu gets a text for the pool party, as Barbie has invited everyone in Malibu, and everyone comes. Raquelle tries to upstage Barbie with of course no success. Then, Barbie presents a water slide for the pool, to which is different to get down on into the water. Raquelle pretends to care, or rather, mocks Barbie, saying “What a shame” and all. Ken offers to fix the situation, making a whole big water slide for every doll to enjoy, and Barbie says “Thanks, Ken.” Then, Barbie has the music suggested, to which Skipper fights over with Nikki for as DJ. Barbie asks Stacie for food preparing, to which Stacie agrees, and asks Chelsea to make them. Midge doesn’t want to swim and wants to test the pool water for perfection. Raquelle then makes a comment at Midge. Ryan attempts to win Barbie with a cannonball plunge but sadly fails. Ken is busy working on the perfect water slide, and doesn’t want any food from Barbie, or in genera. The couch slide then shows Ken is actually quite parched. Raquelle kicks the umbrella off her foot, and asks for Ken to get lotion on her back for her. Ken declines, saying he's a little busy, then we hear an “Oops” from Ken and Raquelle asks if he said ‘Oops’, and gets hit by an object, suffering strict and severe pain. Skipper and Nikki fight for who’s better DJ, and Teresa gets cramped up and dizzy, asking for something to eat. Barbie says “Coming right up”, and asks Stacie for food, but Chelsea and the pets already ate all the food, with Chelsea pretending there’s a break-up. Stacie then prompts Barbie to order some pizza, Barbie says “Oh no”, and Raquelle whispers “Flop” in her ear. Barbie then gets hamburgers for the people at the party, all go for the burgers, knocking Raquelle over. Ken has finished the side, and Ryan pushes Ken to use it first. Teresa tells Ryan not to look down, asking herself is it up, then says again down while Ryan gets up there. Ryan gets scared while up on the slide and Barbie tells him “You can do it, Ryan!”. Ryan then faces his fear and goes down the slide, screaming high-pitched all the way. Ryan then falls out like a star into the air in the sky. The party is ending, and people are leaving, with Nikki leaving, telling Barbie her sister (Skipper) is a royal pain, Skipper telling her she is, Raquelle gets upset that she hasn't stolen the spotlight from Barbie at all, putting herself on an oyster-shaped lounge chair, saying in a disguise voice, “Hey, everybody! Look at Raquelle!”. She then flips her hair with her hand and everyone looks at Raquelle, then focus on the flying object coming out of the sky, it being Ryan, and he hits the water; bouncing the water all over, and wetting Raquelle, thus humiliating her. She runs out through the party door all upset in a huff acting all upset. Barbie says goodbye to everyone, and Ryan comes out when everyone leaves; saying he nailed it, and asks Barbie if she saw it, but she's already gone, and Ryan is out of luck. Locations Featured Quotes | | | | | }} | }} | | }} Character Appearances Trivia *This is one of the two episodes that is longer than the usual episodes. *Summer appeared in this episode as a non-talking cameo. *All of the main characters show up in this episode. *Nikki and Skipper like deejaying. *The scene where Raquelle is in a sea shell is a reference to The Birth of Venus. Episode Guide Category:Nick Special Category:Trapped in the Dreamhouse Category:Little Bad Dress